The Avengers' Day Out With Loki
by ElectricSnowman
Summary: The sequel to my story Tony's Idea of Team Bonding. Loki is still bitter over the Avengers ditching him at Walmart, so Bruce suggests that they try to make it up to him by spending the day with him and getting to know him better. Is everyone okay with that plan, or do they still not quite trust Loki? Does Loki have any wicked schemes in mind?
1. Chapter 1

It was early in the morning, and the Avengers were playing a nice game of go-fish.

"You got any...fives?" Tony asked Clint.

"Nope. Go fish," the archer replied. "Have any threes?"

Natasha gave Clint a deadly glare, giving him her threes. "Got any twos, Thor?" she muttered bitterly.

"I do, Lady Natasha." Thor handed her his twos. "Do you happen to have a four in your possession, friend Bruce?"

"Go fish," Bruce answered.

"I do not understand this game, friend Tony. Where are the fish?" Thor asked, searching the pile of cards the middle of the table.

Tony just face-palmed himself. Before they could continue their game, though, they heard the door open.

Everyone turned around, and saw Loki, who looked like an absolute wreck. He seemed to have a crazed look on his face.

"Hey, if it ain't Sleeping Beauty herself," Tony smirked.

Loki didn't answer right away. He stepped over to Tony, and gave him the scariest look he had ever seen. "For your information, I was not asleep. In fact, I was _never_ asleep. You just so happened to "forget" me over at what you Midgardians call _Walmart_, and I was chased by several cops ALL NIGHT LONG!"

Thor looked deeply shocked. "Brother...what did you DO?"

Loki faced him sharply. "I didn't _DO_ anything! The cops just assumed that it was _me_ who destroyed Walmart, when it was clearly Stark's fault!"

"I am deeply sorry to have forgotten you, Loki," Thor apologized, giving his brother a hug.

"Thor, please—none of this "gushy" nonsense." Loki shoved him away from him. "I'm fine, now. I think my spine is nearly broken, but I'm fine." He waved his arm like it was nothing.

Bruce tried to keep inconspicuous, knowing that _he_ was to blame for that.

"I honestly thought you were with us this whole time," Tony raised his hands in surrender. "I just assumed you kept hidden to avoid fan girls." He chuckled to himself.

"Ha ha." Loki laughed bitterly.

"I do admit, it was rather rude of us to leave so quickly without checking to see if Loki was even there," Steve spoke up. "We know better than to leave him on his own. Who _knows _what he could've done?"

"IT WAS ONLY _ONE TIME_, PEOPLE!" Loki shrieked. "I only tried to take over the world _ONE TIME!"_

"What about the Destroyer—"

"ZIP IT, Thor!" Loki hissed.

"Calm down! There were a lot of people; how we were supposed to know we lost you?" Tony asked.

"_I_ actually knew that Loki was gone," Clint spoke up.

Everyone went completely silent, and turned to face him.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Natasha asked him.

Clint shrugged. "I needed some good ol' revenge."

Loki scowled, but before he could do anything, Thor took his arm.

"Come, brother. I will comfort you."

"Thor, I do NOT need to be—" Loki cut himself off, and smirked. Tears flowed from his eyes, and he leaned on Thor's shoulder, sobbing dramatically.

Everyone looked confused, but Thor pat him on the back. "It's all right, Loki." He gave everyone else a look, before leading Loki out of the room. Loki looked back at everyone with a devious grin before he left.

"What just happened?" Steve asked.

"I think Reindeer Games is trying to play the "pity" game." Tony rolled his eyes.

"Well, Thor isn't necessarily the brightest," Natasha said, before opening a book and reading it. "Remember last week when he tried to get his toast out with a fork?"

"I tried to help him, but I honestly didn't know what to do, either..." Steve admitted.

Tony cracked up, but after Steve glared at him, he shut up.

"Well, don't you think that we should try to do something nice to make it up to Loki?" Bruce suggested.

Everyone just stared at him, surprised that he would even suggest such a thing.

"It _would_ mean a lot to Thor," he muttered, slightly shrinking back.

"Yeah, and maybe Loki is right about learning his lesson," Steve began to agree.

"What makes you so sure?" Natasha asked.

"He got smashed by the Hulk several times. I think _anyone_ would shape up after such a traumatic experience," Tony joked.

"But what do you expect to do that's "fun" to a demi-god who once tried to take over the world?" Clint asked, like it was obvious.

"Well, everyone has to like _something_," Steve replied.

"Even demi-gods who plotted world domination?" Natasha asked incredulously.

"Let me tell you something here, Spangles..." Tony put an arm around Steve, who didn't seem amused at his nickname. "If someone plotted world domination, that would probably have to do with the fact that they don't like _anything_ this world has to offer. Ever think of that?"

"Perhaps, if we showed him around more, he could grow to liking this place," Bruce suggested.

Once again, everyone gave him odd looks. The one in the group who was _antisocial..._was suggesting socialization?

"Why are you staring at me like that!?" Bruce exclaimed. "I'm entitled to my opinion too, you know!"

To avoid further argument, Steve quickly glanced back at the others. "He has a point. It'd mean a lot to Thor, and maybe we can even get to know Loki a little better."

"And...who'd want to do that?" Tony asked.

"Come on, guys; back me up here," Steve urged the others.

Nobody said a word.

"Bruce! You started this whole thing; why aren't you agreeing?" Steve asked.

"I was suggesting _you_ guys to do all those things. If you haven't noticed, I'm antisocial," Bruce raised his hands defensively.

Natasha finally sighed. "If it helps, Cap, I'll join you," she groaned.

"Thank you! Anyone else?" Steve looking back at the others. He specifically eyed Clint.

"I don't _want_ to," Clint whined.

"There always comes a time where someone has to do what they don't want to do," Steve told him. "You might as well get it over with."

"Fine...but if Loki does anything, I'll be sure to put an arrow through his eye socket," Clint stated dangerously, walking up to his side.

"Tony?" Steve glanced at the said billionaire.

"You see...I'd love to help someone just as much as the next guy..." Tony started.

Clint stifled a laugh.

"...But the thing is, Loki threw me out a window...so why should I help him?" Tony finished.

"Because Thor will probably pummel you if you don't," Natasha stated.

Tony thought about that. "Fair enough. I'm in."

"Wait, so Bruce gets out of the whole thing, just because he said he's _antisocial?" _Clint asked incredulously.

"No; I was going to ask him next. Bruce?" Steve turned around, only to see that Bruce had vanished.

"What the heck? This whole thing was _his_ idea!" Clint yelled.

"Hold on. Jarvis, where's Bruce?" Tony asked.

"He is currently hiding behind the table, sir," Jarvis replied.

"Shoot!" a voice was heard, and soon, Bruce stood up from behind the table.

"What are you _doing?"_ Steve asked.

"I didn't think my idea would actually _work_," Bruce admitted. "Honestly, I didn't even WANT to do the whole thing!"

"Well, you're doing it, whether you like it or not. We're all forced to do it, so we might as well get it over with," Tony told him.

"Where's Loki right now?" Steve asked.

"Probably still "crying" and having Thor comfort him." Natasha rolled her eyes.

"You see? He's probably telling Thor lies about us, and you're suggesting we _help_ that guy?" Tony asked.

Steve face palmed himself. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki sat at the couch, flipping through channels to see what would be of interest to him.

All the Avengers (minus Thor), slowly rose from behind the couch, eyeballing him.

"Who's going to talk to him?" Steve whispered.

"I vote you," Clint replied.

"Loki already knows him as a goody-two-shoes. He'll just assume Steve feels pity for him," Tony spoke up. "Maybe if one of _us_ goes out, he'll be surprised."

"So you're suggesting _you _go out?" Natasha asked.

"Of course not! Bruce, go talk to him." Tony pat Bruce on the back.

"I'd rather not. The other guy has a habit of...well...smashing him," Bruce muttered. "Loki would never trust me."

"It's up to you two, then," Steve glanced at Clint and Natasha.

"Tasha..." Clint gave her his puppy dog eyes.

Natasha just stared at him with a straight face.

"Alright, I'll go! Sheesh!" Clint stood up. He turned around, and took a deep breath, before walking out from behind the couch. He stood in front of the TV to get Loki's attention.

"Move, Barton." Loki held up the remote threateningly.

Clint wasn't intimidated. "Listen. We're...sorry for leaving you at Walmart."

"If I recall, you _knew_ I was gone," Loki growled.

"Yes, but it was just to get some revenge. Now we're even," Clint smirked. "The Avengers and I were talking...and...well, we thought that we'd do something to make it up to you."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "..._Really?"_

"We just thought that we could..._hang out_ or something. Y'know...show you around and...stuff..." Clint muttered, even though he honestly didn't want to go with the plan.

"..._Really?" _Loki repeated.

"Of course, if you don't _want_ to..." Clint shrugged, and began to turn around.

"Wait."

Clint turned around, surprised.

Loki crossed his arms. "This isn't a _trick_, is it? You're not trying to get me to do something bad, just so you can tell Thor and he'll punish me?"

"No! We're just...trying to be nice!" Clint said.

Loki's expression softened. "..._Really?" _he repeated once more.

"Are you in or not!?" Clint was beginning to lose his patience.

"Cool it, Barton. I'm thinking." Loki thought to himself for a moment.

The Avengers peeked out at him, but when he turned around, they quickly slinked back behind the couch.

A few seconds later, Loki finally made his decision. "I'll join you in this "Midgardian bonding", but on one condition."

"What?" Clint crossed his arms.

"We won't do a shopping cart race, you guys won't _ditch_ me, and you treat me with _respect." _Loki glared at him. "Also..." He looked around, making sure Thor wasn't nearby. "Do NOT bring Thor along. That brother of mine is most embarrassing to be around..."

Clint smirked. "Don't worry; he'll be staying here. You in?"

"It's not like I have anything _better_ to do, anyway," Loki replied. The Avengers popped out from behind the couch, startling him.

"Good. Now, let's go and get this over with!" Tony declared.

Loki scowled, beginning to regret his decision. Nevertheless, he followed everyone towards the front door.

"Jarvis, make sure that Thor stays in the building. We want to surprise him," Steve said.

"Very well, sir," Jarvis replied.

"And just so he won't be alone..." Tony ran out of the room, before dragging Pepper in. "Stay here, watch Thor, and we'll be back within a couple hours or so."

"Wait—what?"

"Just keep Thor occupied. We'll be back later," Tony answered, before everyone went out the door. He dragged Loki out, who mouthed the words "HELP ME" to Pepper just before the door shut.

Pepper just stood there, confused and not knowing what the heck was going on.

"Lady Pepper!" a loud voice was heard, and Thor walked over to her. "Have you seen Loki? I cannot find my brother anywhere, and the rest of my comrades seem to be missing..." He scratched his head.

Pepper was frozen. "Well, he—I mean, they—I—oh dear..."

* * *

"So, guys...what should we do first?" Tony asked, trying to sound enthusiastic.

Crickets were the only response he got.

Natasha sighed. "There's a Starbucks around the corner. Why not go there?"

"Great idea!"

Tony led the Avengers and Loki to Starbucks, where they got their coffee.

"I've heard of this "coffee". Thor told me his mortal girlfriend showed it to him." Loki examined the coffee, holding it in front of him.

"StarbuckshasthebestcoffeeintheWORLD!" Clint shouted, a crazed look in his eyes.

"I knew I should've picked a different place..." Natasha rolled her eyes.

Tony stifled a laugh. "Go on, try it," he told Loki.

"I don't know if I _want_ to..." Loki looked slightly disturbed at Clint, who was dancing across the room.

"Come on. It's harmless!"

"Alright..." Loki was still unsure, but brought his coffee up and took a sip.

"So? How is it?" Bruce asked.

Loki froze, and his eyes widened. "This...is surely...the drink of GODS!" He lifted the cup up and chugged it down in a matter of seconds. "May I have another?"

"Sure thing, Loks!" Tony smirked. He left the table, and just moments later, he returned with more cups of coffee.

Loki squealed with delight, taking another cup. Everyone else had another round as well.

Natasha rolled her eyes, and got up from the table. "I'll be back..." She walked away, wondering why she was the only female in the team.

After returning from the restroom, Natasha heard the sound of chanting. Wanting to know what the guys had gotten into _now_, she raced back to the table, pushing away people who were crowded in front of it.

"CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!"

When Natasha finally reached the table, she saw Loki drinking a GIANT coffee mug, while the crowd chanted. Clint and Tony were chanting, and even Bruce seemed to be into it, to her surprise. Steve didn't look too amused, though.

Loki triumphantly lifted the giant mug into the air after finishing it, and the crowd cheered him on.

"ANOTHER!" Loki threw the mug to the ground, a wild grin on his face.

Tony got up from the table, but was stopped by Natasha, who glared at him. "He's _definitely _had enough, Stark," she said.

"Hey, we're just having some fun! Look at him!" Tony pointed at Loki, who was dancing with Clint.

"She's right, Tony," Steve told him.

Tony sighed. "Alright, alright...we've been here for almost a hour, so we should head somewhere else," he admitted, although he wanted to stay. "Time to go, guys!"

Bruce walked over to them, followed by Loki and Clint, who had an arm around each other and were singing "Tiptoe Through the Tulips".

* * *

"Anyone have an aspirin?"

Natasha handed one to Clint, who held his head in pain. He took it without hesitation. "Ugh...how much coffee did I drink?"

"Heck if I know; you were pretty wired after the first _cup_," Tony laughed.

"I never knew...Midgardian drinks...could be so...so _wonderful_..." Loki said breathlessly, still calming down from the caffeine.

"Yup. Coffee is great," Tony smirked. "But wait till you see what _else_ we have in store!"

"I can hardly wait," Natasha muttered sarcastically. She didn't want to know where the billionaire had planned for them to go next.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but I had writer's block, and had no clue what the Avengers were going to do next, until now... XD**

* * *

"Everyone knows how to bowl, right?"

Everyone glanced up at the bowling alley where Tony had taken them.

"Bowl? Isn't that what you Midgardians eat cereal out of?" Loki looked utterly confused. Clint snickered to himself, earning a dirty look from the demi-god.

Even Tony couldn't hold in his laughter. "Completely different thing, Reindeer Games."

"Bowling is considered a sport. You roll what they call a "bowling ball" and try to knock down 10 pins at the end of the lane," Bruce explained. "The more pins you knock over, the more points you get."

Everyone walked inside the building.

"You know how to bowl, Capsicle?" Tony asked Steve.

Steve glared at him. "I'm not THAT old, Stark. I've bowled before."

"Good; cause I need someone to beat. Brucey here beat me four times the last time we went here…" Tony eyed his science bro, who smirked in return.

"You must have a LOT of time on your hands…" Natasha muttered.

"Jealous?" Tony grinned, earning a scowl from her.

Loki looked around in interest as he saw other bowlers knocking down pins. "Interesting…"

Clint looked around as well. "Sheesh. I'm glad Thor's not here; otherwise he'd empty out all these concession stands…" he muttered.

"Also, I don't think I'd be able to trust Thor with a bowling ball…" Natasha added, imagining the Asgardian throwing the bowling ball around with ease.

All in all, it was just a good thing that Thor was not with them in _general_.

Tony walked up to the front desk to get everyone their bowling shoes. The female worker turned around, and screamed loudly when she saw them.

"Oh…MY GOSH…you're the _AVENGERS!_ I'm such a _huge_ fan—can I get a picture with you guys?" She pulled out a camera.

"Sure thing!" Tony winked and gave one of his award winning smiles. "Mind holding this, Loks?" He handed the camera to Loki, who scowled and rolled his eyes. Everyone gathered around for the photo, and he snapped the picture.

* * *

Once everyone finally got their bowling shoes (after signing a whole bunch of the lady's merchandise), they off to find bowling balls for themselves.

Loki curious looked at all the bowling balls, and saw a shiny green one. He took it off the shelf, but underestimated the weight of it, and collapsed to the ground. He swore loudly, dropping the bowling ball and lifting himself up.

When he heard laughter, he turned around and saw Clint on the ground from laughing so hard. Even Natasha couldn't hold back a snicker. Loki growled, but looked at the bowling ball on the ground and grinned. _Two can play at this game_.

With his magic, he lifted the bowling ball, before launching it straight at Clint. It hit him in the gut, and he fell over, yelping in pain. Natasha could no longer hold in her laughter, and cracked up.

Steve just shook his head at the commotion and grabbed a bowling ball, handing it to Loki. "Here; this one's lighter."

Loki took it carefully, and observed it. "It's broken; there are holes in it," he frowned.

Steve laughed. "That's how it's supposed to be. It's how you hold the ball." He held up the bowling balls and show Loki which fingers to put in it.

"I see…" Loki muttered. "You Midgardians have some pretty strange ideas for sports."

"You'll understand it more once you see us do it," Steve told him.

"Well, come on, guys! Let's get started!" Tony called everyone over. "I'm obviously going to go first, so then next is Bruce, then Steve, Natasha, Clint, then Loki."

"Why do I go _last?"_ Loki asked, offended.

"Cause you're the newbie," Clint spoke up.

"Can it, Barton," Loki hissed.

Tony shrugged. "I just thought you'd get a better understanding of things after you've watched us," he answered. "Now, watch how a PRO bowls!"

He stepped up to the lane and held back his bowling ball, before rolling it at the pins. eight out of ten fell, leaving two pins left. Tony cursed under his breath, but tried again and knocked down the remaining two pins.

"Yeah! Beat THAT!" The others only rolled their eyes in return.

"Your turn." Tony pointed at Bruce.

Bruce shook his head. "No it isn't."

Tony glared at him. "Don't start this again! It's _your_ turn—"

Bruce only pointed to the scoreboard as a response. Tony gaped at the screen, which said that Loki was next.

Loki looked up. "Oh! Whaddaya know; it's _my_ turn!" He grinned deviously.

"I keep forgetting that he can do magic..." Tony muttered to himself.

"You sure you get how to do this?" Bruce asked.

Loki only smirked in return. "I have an _idea_." He stepped up to the lane, holding his bowling ball.

Everyone glanced at him curiously, but their curiosity turned into pure terror as he launched it straight into the air.

"He's finally snapped! Hold me, Tasha!" Clint shrieked, hugging Natasha. She shoved him away from her.

Before anyone could say anything more, though, the bowling ball came down, and Loki used his magic to send it straight at the pins, getting a strike.

Easy as that.

Everyone stood there, their mouths hanging wide open. "Loki's on my team!" Tony instantly shouted.

"There aren't any teams, Tony," Bruce told him.

"Say's who?" Tony crossed his arms.

"_You_ were the one who put us all on the same scoreboard!" Natasha pointed at the screen.

Tony paused. "Touché. Bruce, you're up."

Bruce rolled his bowling ball, knocking down nine out of the ten pins. When he rolled again, he missed the last pin just barely.

"Aww...better luck next time, buddy!" Tony pat him on the back, even though Bruce knew he was laughing on the inside. Bruce just gave a smirk that told him _"wait until next round, pal"_.

Steve came next, and to everyone's surprise, rolled a perfect strike. "...And how long as it been since you bowled?" Clint asked in amazement.

"78 years..." Steve admitted, embarrassed.

Even Tony's mouth came wide open in shock, but he shook it off. "I still want _Loki _on my team."

Next was Natasha, who rolled and hit six pins.

Tony burst into laughter, but then she set the bowling ball behind her and kicked it, without even looking at the pins. The remaining four got knocked over, and Tony instantly shut up.

Once Clint came up, it was really no surprise when he easily got a strike, because of his archer skills.

"Looks like you guys got some competition," Natasha told Steve and Loki.

Everyone continued bowling, but after Tony went on a losing streak, he went all rage-quit and suggested that they just watch Steve, Loki, and Clint battle it out to see who would win.

So far, they all had nothing but a perfect streak of strikes. It was almost _boring_ to watch them, until Steve finally messed up and only got nine out of the ten pins.

"YES! I _knew_ the old man would break first!" Tony exclaimed, earning a dirty look from Steve.

So, now, it was up to Clint and Loki. Their friendly game of bowling turned into a lethal competition, as they hurled insults at each other, most of which Clint didn't even understand. Though, it _was_ the only thing that kept everyone occupied.

In the last round, Clint stepped up for his turn, and complete silence filled the air. He raised the bowling ball back, concentrating on the pins…

_"CA-CAW! CA-CAW!"_

Startled, Clint threw the bowling ball in the wrong direction, hitting only two of the ten pins. He whirled around in anger, and if looks could kill, Tony Stark would've been dead.

"DANG IT, STARK! WHAT WAS _THAT_ FOR!?"

"I was lighting the mood." Tony shrugged. "I almost fell asleep, for crying out loud. Something interesting needed to happen."

Loki was on the ground, cracking up. When he finally composed himself, he got up and pat Tony on the back. "Good one, Stark."

Clint, on the other hand, swore to Tony that he'd get his revenge.

"You didn't necessarily lose yet, Clint. Loki hasn't gone yet," Bruce pointed out.

Loki's smug expression turned pale, and Clint's scowl turned into a devious grin.

Loki grabbed his bowling ball and growled, "Well, how hard it is it to do what I've been doing all along?" He raised the bowling ball with his magic, but paused.

_It's all up to me…one little mishap, and it'll all be over for me…_ Loki glanced around, his nerves beginning to kick in. _What if, just like that, I mess up? I'll _never_ hear the end of it from Barton…_

While he was thinking about that, he wasn't paying attention to his magic anymore, so next thing he knew, the bowling ball fell right onto his foot.

"_AGH!"_ he screamed, holding his foot, and the bowling ball rolled out onto the lane, straight into the gutter.

There was complete silence for a few seconds, before everyone cheered and whooped.

"I can't _BELIEVE_ it!" Tony exclaimed. "How could something like _that_ happen!?"

Clint grinned, taking in all the applause. "I guess nerves got the best of the god of mischief," he replied.

While Loki was putting ice on his foot (which he made appear out of nowhere), Clint walked up to him.

"Hey, good game." He smiled, holding out his hand.

Loki stared at him for a moment, but then shook his hand, giving a slight smile in return.

"Well, we all had fun, and that's all that matters!" Tony declared.

"_Fun?_ What about your little rage-quit moment?" Natasha looked amused.

Tony paused to think about that. "You guys had fun, and that's all that matters!" he corrected himself.

"So, we should be heading BACK, now…right?" Steve asked, elbowing him.

Tony just blankly stared at him.

"We had _fun_, so we shouldn't we head back to the Tower…?" Steve raised an eyebrow at him.

Tony didn't seem to understand. "What are you _talking_ about? The fun's just getting STARTED!" he exclaimed. "Ice cream for everyone! Let's go!"

He motioned for everyone to follow, and they did. Loki also followed, and although it took a while for him to get used to the Avengers, he actually began to enjoy spending time with them.


End file.
